


Check Up

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Medical Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Percy goes to the doctor for  totally normal medical exam





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short BUT! I might work more on it in the future, just didn't have the energy when I wrote it and I'm still swamped with finishing the rest of kinktober.

Percy was nervously waiting outside the room. Will had called for him and he knew why. Slowly he Opened the door

"Come in" Will said softly. He was standing by a desk, looking at a file in front of him. Slowly he looked up at Percy "Ah, mister Jackson. Thank you for coming in today". Percy shuffled his feet awkwardly, not moving from the door. Will gestured to the chair in front of the desk as he sat down behind it "Please take a seat".

Percy sat down nervously “What is this about doctor?”. Will looked at Percy and smirked “Well you see, you haven’t been in for a check-up in a while” he slowly stood from the desk and walked over to where Percy sat.

Embarrassingly, Percy was feeling himself get hard. “O-oh, right” his face was covered in a light blush. Will instructed him to lay down on the examination desk. Percy took off his clothes and laid down, shivering as the cold air in the room surrounded his body.

Will put on latex gloves and put lube on one of his fingers “Relax, and take a deep breath”


End file.
